


Before He Could Forget

by hunters_retreat



Series: A Pretty Enough Story [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith hasn't found his soulmate, M/M, One Year Later, Post-Series, Shiro found his soulmate, Soulmarks, Soulmates, at least, pre-sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Just as he opened the door and stepped back to let Matt enter first, he spotted Keith and Pidge walking towards them.  Pidge was talking with her hands and Keith was smiling indulgently at her enthusiasm.  When Keith looked up and their eyes met, Keith’s step paused, as if he’d been caught out at something.





	Before He Could Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping around in the timeline a bit. :P

It was the third time. 

He could write off the others, but a third time?

Shiro stared at the plate in front of him and tried to process what he’d seen, but he couldn’t.  It just … he tried not to let it, but it hurt. 

“Earth to Shiro,” Matt called to him as he waved his fingers in front of Shiro’s face.  “What’s going on in that head of yours today?”

“Sorry,” he said, giving Matt a small smile.  “It’s nothing.”

Matt was an old friend, but he wasn’t about to talk to Matt about this.  If it was just about … his soulmate … maybe.  Matt wouldn’t understand that Adam hadn’t been his soulmate.  He wouldn’t understand why they’d let everyone believe it.  And he’d never keep quiet if he knew who Shiro’s soulmate was.

Besides, the last thing he wanted to do was tell Matt that he thought Keith and Pidge were growing closer.  The first time he’d seen them from the window at a family gathering, Pidge had her head resting on Keith’s shoulder and Keith had been leaning into her.  He didn’t think anything of it.  Keith had turned out to be an amazing leader and if Katie wanted to talk with him, Shiro supported that.

The second time, I’d been late.  Shiro had tried to fall asleep and failed, so he got up to run laps in the Atlas’ gym.  Coran had been able to set up a new sentinel training system for them, but they didn’t seem to be able to account for Shiro’s arm so he never sparred with them anymore.  He’d gone to the track that surrounded the training area and was surprised to find Keith and Pidge there.  Not that Keith being there was a surprise.  He’d half hoped to find Voltron’s leader there to see if he was in the mood to spar, but that’s not what was happening.

Keith was lying on his back with his arms spread wide.  Pidge had her head on Keith’s shoulder.  They were talking softly but Shiro was too far away to hear what they were speaking about.  When Shiro walked closer, they had both sat up and looked at him.  Pidge had looked back at Keith in a way that Shiro didn’t understand and then Keith had given her a small smile before they both got up.  They greeted him, but made their way out of the room together.  And he knew he’d interrupted something.

Today, he’d walked into the Paladin’s lounge and found them watching an old movie together.  Hands clasped in each other’s. 

There was no way he was telling Matt that one of the Paladin’s had taken an interest in his little sister.  And there was no way he was going to mention that it happened to be his soulmate.

“Shiro?”  He looked up as Matt snapped his fingers in front of his face.  “Man, that’s twice.  What the hell happened?”

“Really, it’s nothing.  Just a lot on my mind.  I’m sorry.” Shiro pushed the tray of food away from himself and looked at Matt.  “You wanted to meet about something.  We can head in to my office.  I’m not hungry anyway.”

Matt looked at Shiro and he could see the other man assessing him.  It wasn’t like anyone else.  Matt was an old friend, and a former teammate- now turned rebel ally.  His gaze took in everything, and while Shiro could see the friend in Matt wanting to come forward, he was lucky that the oldest Holt sibling took pity on him and nodded. 

“Yeah.  Coran and Allura were mentioning some old resource routes.  We don’t know much about them, but if they’ve really been abandoned for that long, it could be a huge boost to our allies.”

“And morale,” Shiro added.

Matt smiled.  “That too.”

“Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.”  He stood and took care of his plate and utensils and followed Matt down the corridor towards his personal office.  It wasn’t too far off from the main bridge, or the quarters that had been allotted to him and the Paladins. 

Just as he opened the door and stepped back to let Matt enter first, he spotted Keith and Pidge walking towards them.  Pidge was talking with her hands and Keith was smiling indulgently at her enthusiasm.  When Keith looked up and their eyes met, Keith’s step paused, as if he’d been caught out at something.

Shiro gave a quick smile and stepped into his office.

Before he could forget Matt was waiting for him.

Before he could forget that he didn’t believe in soulmates.

Before he could forget to be happy for Keith.   


End file.
